The Situation with James
by Coven-Leader-Carlisle-Cullen
Summary: Die Cullens wollen Edward helfen, in dem sie Bella verstecken und James auf eine falsche Fährte locken. Rosalie ist überhaupt nicht begeistert davon einem Menschen zu helfen! Sie stellt sich quer und boykottiert den Klamottentausch, was Edward wütend macht! Außerdem stellt sich Edward allein James! Carlisle ist nicht begeistert und greift durch ..Warning: Spanking in chapter!
1. Humans and Vampires

**Titel:** The Situation with James  
**Fandom:** Twilight  
**Genre:** Drama / Family

**Warning:** spanking / corporal punishment!

**Disclaimer:** Alle Charaktere gehören der wunderbaren Stephanie Meyer!

**AN:** Hallo! So es geht weiter :) Hier ist meine Version der legendären Garagen-Szene und der Teil, der meiner Meinung nach, etwas später hätte kommen müsssen! Es wird hier eine Spanking-Szene von Rosalie und natürlich eine detailliertere von Edward geben! Ich wünsch euch viel Spass! Eure Vanessa

Einige Textpassagen sind aus dem Dialog des Films, der Rest ist von mir frei erfunden!

Alles Carlisles PoV

* * *

In der Garage …

Natürlich konnte ich die Anspannung und die Nervosität spüren, die in der Luft lag. Edward hatte Angst um Bella! Dass ihr etwas passieren könnte und er vielleicht nicht schnell genug bei ihr sein konnte, machte ihn verrückt! Emmett und Jasper dagegen, hatten bereits Blut geleckt und wollten James einfach nur auseinanderreißen und verbrennen. Alice war die Coolste von uns allen! Sie mochte Bella und würde sie auch um jeden Preis beschützen. Ganz im Gegenteil zu … meiner anderen Tochter Rosalie! Sie hatte die Freundin von Edward schon von Anfang an nicht leiden können, weil sie der Meinung war, dass Menschen uns verraten - uns auffliegen lassen konnten! Und sie versteckte ihre Wut nicht!

Ich erinnere mich an die Szene in der Küche, wo die Salatschüssel meiner Frau unter ihrer Wut und Angst leiden musste. Oder anders gesagt: Rose hat sie zwischen ihren Händen zerdrückt! Wenn Vampire wütend sind, kann so etwas schnell passieren, doch auch wir können unsere Wut und den Ärger zügeln, wenn wir das wollen! Nachdem Edward mit Bella in den ersten Stock und in sein Zimmer verschwunden waren, hatte ich mir Rosalie vorgenommen! Aber es war nur bei einer Maßregelung von Vater zu Tochter geblieben …

„Ich mag den Gedanken nicht eine andere Kreatur zu töten," sagte ich und öffnete den Eisenschrank. „Auch nicht eine so sadistische wie James!"

Dann schlug ich die Tür zu und ging auf die andere Seite der Garage.

„Was, wenn er einen von uns zu erst erwischt," fragte Rosalie und setzte sich gelangweilt auf die Werkbank. Ich kam wieder zurück zu meinen Kindern.

„Ich werde Bella von hier weg bringen," sagte Edward zu mir. „Könnt ihr James von hier weg locken?"

Ich seufzte und sah ihn an. „Nein, Edward! James weiss, dass du Bella nie verlassen würdest! Er würde dir folgen!"

Alice drehte sich um. „Ich gehe mit ihr! Jasper und ich bringen sie von hier weg! Ich beschütze sie, Edward!"

Meine Töchter waren ganz verschieden! Während die eine nur an sich selbst und an ihre Sicherheit dachte, war es für Alice mehr als klar, dass sie jeden beschützen würde, der Schutz brauchte! So natürlich auch Bella, die Freundin ihres Bruders!

„Kannst du mir das versichern," fragte Edward, obwohl er die Antwort bereits kannte.

Alice nickte und griff nach Bellas Arm. „Ja!"

Dann führte sie Bella zu ihrem Auto. Edward wandte sich an Esme und Rosalie, während ich Rosalies BMW bepackte und dann wieder zurück zur Werkbank und den Schubladen ging. „Rosalie? Esme? Zieht die bitte an, so kann der Tracker der Spur von Bella folgen ..."

Bella war schon in Alices Wagen gestiegen und ich konnte Rosalies Blick fühlen - und ihre Wut spüren!

„Warum," fragte sie wütend und ich drehte mich zu ihr um. Sie hatte die Jacke, die Edward ihr zugeworfen hatte, gepackt und wieder neben sich abgelegt. „Was ist sie für mich?"

Ich funkelte sie wütend an. „Rosalie! Bella gehört jetzt zu Edward!" Ich griff nach der beigen Winterjacke und drückte sie meiner rebellischen Tochter wieder in die Hand. „Sie ist Teil dieser Familie! Und wir beschützen unsere Familie!"

Sie wandte ihren Blick nicht von Edward ab, als sie die Jacke umklammerte. Ich wartete nicht auf einen Kommentar von ihr, sondern ging zwischen Rose und Edward hindurch zum Auto.

Als ich ein ohrenbetäubendes Fauchen und Knurren meines Sohnes hörte, drehte ich mich erschrocken um und sah Edward, der sich einige Zentimeter vor Rose befand. Meine Tochter hatte sich bis zur Wand gedrückt, um so weit wie möglich von ihm wegzukommen. Die Jacke von Bella lag auf dem Boden.

Edwards wütender Blick sprach Bände. Als er noch einen Schritt auf sie zu machen wollte – bereit sie anzugreifen - verlor ich die Geduld mit meinen zwei Kindern. Schnell ging ich auf sie zu und drängte mich zwischen Rose und ihren Bruder. Als ich sprach, sah ich Edward an, der einen Schritt zurück trat.

„Das reicht jetzt! Wir haben Wichtigeres zu tun! Aber ihr könnt mir glauben, wenn die Situation mit James bereinigt ist, werden wir drei uns in meinem Arbeitszimmer _unterhalten_."

Edward sah weg. Er wusste was das hiess, wie alle meine Kinder. Und er wusste, dass er hätte Rosalie nicht anknurren, anfauchen oder gar angreifen dürfen. Da war ich sehr streng! Ich drehte mich zu Rose um, die auf ihre Hände sah. „Ganz besonders _du_ und ich!"

Sie sagte nichts, nickte nur stumm. Ich legte zwei Finger unter ihr Kinn und drückte ihren Kopf hoch, bis sie mich an sah. „Hast du mich verstanden, Rosalie?"

„Ja, hab ich," sagte sie leise und ich ließ sie los. Dann drehte ich mich um.

„Heb die Jacke auf und dann fahren wir," rief ich über meine Schulter und wusste, dass sie tun würde, was ich verlangt hatte. Wenn sie mich noch einmal hintergehen würde, wusste sie was ihr blühte …

Ein paar Stunden später sass ich mit Edward im Auto und fuhr zu dem Hotel, wo Alice und Jasper Bella versteckt hatten. Edward telefonierte mir seiner neuen Freundin, ich konzentrierte mich auf die kurvige Strasse. Seit wir los gefahren waren, hatte ich kein Wort mit ihm gewechselt. Zum einen weil ich mir einen Plan zurecht legte - für James. Und zum Zweiten, da ich immer noch wütend auf ihn und Rosalie war.

„Es wird alles gut werden," versuchte er Bella durchs Telefon zu beruhigen. „Ich komme jetzt und hol dich ab."

Als er auflegte, seufzte er tief und steckte das Handy wieder in die Tasche seiner Weste. Ich konnte seinen Blick fühlen und seine Unruhe. Ich sah ihn kurz an, nur um dann wieder auf die Strasse zu starren. Es wurde langsam dunkel.

„Was," fragte ich ihn und griff das Lenkrad noch fester.

Er schluckte. „Ich … es tut mir leid wegen vorhin, Dad," entschuldigte er sich. „Ich hätte das nicht machen dürfen! Das weiss ich! Aber Rosalie kann manchmal wirklich-"

Ich lenkte den schwarzen Mercedes um die nächste Kurve. Wind kam auf und fegte Blätter von einer Seite der Böschung auf die andere. Ein paar landeten auf der Frontscheibe.

„Ich weiss, Edward, aber du hättest dich nicht provozieren lassen dürfen. Rosalie mochte Bella von Anfang an nicht, weil sie um unsere Sicherheit fürchtet ..."

„Um _ihre_ Sicherheit!"

Ich nickte. „Ja, um ihre _und_ unsere Sicherheit! Aber das gibt ihr noch lange nicht das Recht sie so zu behandeln!" Ich warf ihm einen ernsten Blick zu. „Und _dir_ nicht sie zu bedrohen oder anzugreifen! Verstanden?"

Ein paar Sekunden war er still und überlegte. Wahrscheinlich, ob er weiter versuchen sollte, mich zu besänftigen … „Ja, Dad."

* * *

Zeitsprung: nächster Tag ... Auf dem Krankenhausflur in Phoenix ...

Ich sah Mrs. Swan aus Bellas Zimmer heraus kommen. Sie lächelte und nickte mir kurz zu und ich tat dasselbe. Wir hatten vor ein paar Stunden kurz über Bellas Zustand geredet und ich hatte ihr versichert, dass sie nach diesem unglücklichen _Treppensturz_ wieder vollkommen gesund wird. Sie ging den Flur hinunter, wahrscheinlich um sich einen Kaffee zu holen. Ich könnte jetzt auch etwas Flüssiges gebrauchen, allerdings keinen Kaffee! Einige Minuten später kam Edward aus dem Zimmer. Er sah etwas fertig aus, als er zu mir hinüber schlurfte und vor mir stehen blieb. Unsere Blicke trafen sich und ich stand auf.

„Sollen wir fahren," fragte ihn meinen Sohn. „Bella wird wieder! Sie ist hier gut aufgehoben, Edward. … Und Bellas Mutter hat die Geschichte mit der Treppe und dem Fenster geglaubt. Wir haben in dem Ballettsaal alle Spuren beseitigt! Auch von James!"

Er nickte. Ich nahm meinen Mantel und zog ihn an. Den grauen Schal legte ich mir um den Hals. Dann trat ich mit Edward den Flur hinunter und wir verschwanden auf dem Parkplatz, wo mein Mercedes stand.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2:** So und das war das erste Kapitel zu dieser kleinen Story! Ich hoffe wie immer, dass es euch gefallen hat! Ich muss sagen, ich kann hier beide Kinder verstehen :) Edward, der seine neue Freundin beschützen will und Rosalie, die ihre Familie beschützen möchte, die sich durch Bella in Gefahr befindet! Sehen wir mal was im nächsten Kapitel so passiert, denn da befinden wir uns wieder im Haus der Cullens! Wir lesen uns! Eure Vanessa


	2. Discussions at home

**AN:** Hier haben wir das nächste Kapitel! Viel Spass!

**Disclaimer:** Die Idee zu Twilight und die Charaktere gehören Stephenie Meyer!

**Warning:** Spanking! Wer das nicht mag, sollte jetzt nicht mehr weiter lesen!

Zum Kapitel:  
So wir machen hier einen kleinen Zeitsprung! Es ist Abend und Carlisle ist mit Rosalie und Edward wieder zu Hause, um mit ihnen die riskanten Aktionen und das rücksichtslose Verhalten zu besprechen ...

* * *

Haus der Cullens … früher Abend …

Ich sass mit einer Tasse Tierblut in meinem Arbeitszimmer und ließ mir die Situation mit den Nomaden noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Die Jagd auf James war leider nicht ganz so gelaufen, wie geplant … Bella war Alice und Jasper entwischt und der Aufforderung gefolgt in das Ballettstudio zu kommen, in dem Glauben, dass James dort ihre Mutter festhalten und töten würde, wenn sie sich weigerte. Ich gebe meinen beiden Kindern keine Schuld! Natürlich war es ein Fehler gewesen, Bella in so einer Situation aus den Augen zu lassen, aber ich weiss aus Erfahrung, dass, wenn es um Jemanden geht, den man über alles liebt, man umgangssprachlich ausgedrückt – zum Tier wird! Man lässt sich durch nichts und niemanden aufhalten und ist stärker, als man je geahnt hätte. So war es auch mit Edward gewesen, als er aus meinem Blickwinkel verschwunden war und einfach so auf eigene Faust gehandelt hatte - ohne auf uns zu warten …

Dieser Gedanke machte mich immer noch wütend. Er hatte nicht auf Verstärkung gewartet, sondern war einfach los marschiert, so voller Liebe zu Bella und voller Hass für James. Und mich und meine Sorge um ihn, hatte er dabei völlig außer Acht gelassen! Ich würde ihm heute Abend beibringen, ja _eindringlich_ beibrigen, dass er es nie wieder wagen sollte, so etwas zu tun!

Und Rosalie war eine ganz andere Sache! Ich hatte keine Ahnung was in den letzten Tagen oder Wochen mit meinen Kindern los war, aber seit Bella hier bei uns in Forks auftauchte, hatte sich alles verändert!

Ich sah auf den Gürtel, der auf meinem Schreibtisch lag. Ich wandte meinen Blick wieder ab und trank den letzten Rest Blut aus. Dann erhob ich mich, trat auf den Flur, wo Edward bereits an seiner Zimmertür stand und mir entgegen blickte. Er war nervös - wie immer!

„Komme gleich," rief ich über meine Schulter, während ich die Treppe hinunter ging, um meine Tasse wegzubringen. Er sagte nichts darauf.

Als ich wieder nach oben kam – mit Esme hatte ich bereits vorher alles geklärt – stand nicht nur Edward im Türrahmen, sondern auch Rosalie. Im Gegensatz zu meinem erstgeborenen Sohn, sah sie überhaupt nicht ängstlich oder nervös aus. Von _Schuld_ auch überhaupt keine Spur! Ich öffnete meine Bürotür und winkte beide mit einer Kopfbewegung hinein. Rose quetschte sich noch vor ihm an mir vorbei und ließ sich lässig auf das Sofa fallen. Edward warf erst ihr und dann mir einen Blick zu! Rose konnte von Glück sagen, dass ich nicht die Art von Vater war, der so eine Situation allein den Kindern überließ. Wenn ich nicht anwesend wär, hätte Edward schon längst einen Angriff gestartet!

Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl, den ich links vor dem Tisch deponiert hatte – weit weg von seiner Schwester. Ich atmete tief durch, ließ mich wie immer auf der Schreibtischkante nieder – so dass ich beide Kinder im Blick hatte und ergriff das Wort. „Rose wie kannst du nur so egoistisch sein? Du wusstest wieviel Bella Edward bedeutet und hast sie trotzdem immer wieder deinen Hass und deine Abneigung spüren lassen!"

Sie sah mich etwas erschrocken an. „N … nein, das … Dad! ..."

Meine Miene wurde ernst und sie verstummte sofort wieder. Als ich sicher war, dass sie mich nicht noch mal unterbrechen würde, fuhr ich fort. „Ich gebe zu, dass die Situation gefährlich war, Rosie! Für uns Alle! Aber ich habe vor einigen Jahren geschworen Leben zu schützen, sei es Vampir oder Mensch! Das macht bei mir keinen Unterschied! Nicht alle Menschen würden uns töten wollen. Krieg das bitte endlich in deinen Kopf rein, Rose!"

Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, spielte an ihren Ringen und sah auf den Holzfußboden. Ein klares Zeichen dafür, dass sie meinen Standpunkt verstanden hatte und bereute, was sie getan hatte – oder in diesem Fall was _nicht_!

Meine Tochter schluckte und sah mich dann an. „Entschuldige."

Das Wort hatte sie fast heraus gehaucht. Kaum hörbar gewesen für Mensch oder Vampir.

Ich warf einen Blick auf ihren Bruder. „Und was dich angeht! Wenn du es noch einmal wagst einfach so abzuhauen, mich zu hintergehen oder dich alleine einer so großen Gefahr wie einem Tracker stellst, wirst du für eine sehr sehr lange Zeit auf dem Bauch schlafen, mein Sohn! Okay?"

Er sah mich an. „Ja, Sir."

Ich legte meine rechte Hand auf den Gürtel, der immer noch auf der Tischplatte lag. „Entweder Edward, du nimmst dir deinen MP-3 Player oder du gehst für eine halbe Stunde raus in den Wald!"

„RAUS!" Das kam von Rosalie und nicht von Edward …

Ich konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und nickte meinem Sohn zu. „Also raus!"

Er stand auf und ging ohne Rosalie noch mal eines Blickes zu würdigen aus meinem Büro. Ich trat mit dem Gürtel in der Hand zu meiner Balkontür, öffnete und ging hinaus. Die kühle Luft tat gut. Ich wartete so lange, bis ich Edward sehen konnte, der über die Einfahrt ging und dann links um das Haus herum und in den Wald verschwand. Dann ging ich wieder in das Zimmer und schloss die Tür wieder hinter mir.

Als ich mich umdrehte, war meine Tochter bereits zum Tisch gegangen. Ich stellte mich neben sie und sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. „Willst du mir noch irgend etwas sagen, Rose?"

„Nein, Dad," antwortete sie leise und knöpfte die schwarze Hose auf.

Ich trat zurück, beobachtete sie und überlegte wieviele ich ihr für diesen Fopas geben wollte …

Sie zog die Hose herunter und die Unterhose folgte. Dann stützte sie sich mit den Händen etwa in der Mitte der Tischplatte ab und atmete noch einmal tief durch. Ich hatte den Gürtel bereits doppelt genommen und durch die Schnalle gezogen. Ich zog ihn noch einmal fest, bevor ich ausholte und zu schlug. Meine egoistische Tochter sprang fast über den Tisch und schrie auf. Ich legte die linke Hand auf ihren Rücken und übte Druck aus, so dass sie in Position blieb. Dann fogte der zweite Hieb und der dritte mit dem Leder.

Rose schrie nicht mehr, sondern presste ihre Lippen aufeinander. Ich hörte nur ein Herauspressen der Luft, als ich ihr weitere zehn Schläge verpasste mit genau so viel Kraft wie der erste vor ein paar Minuten. 20 … 30. Jetzt hörte ich ein leises Schluchzen und Wimmern. 40! Sie versuchte hoch zu kommen und ich drückte sie stärker herunter. „Ich bin noch nicht fertig, Rose!"

Jetzt jammerte sie und das Weinen wurde lauter und eindringlicher. „Dad, bitte … Ich habs verstanden!"

So sehr es mich auch quälte meine Kinder so zu bestrafen – ich wusste, dass ich das richtige machte und dass ich es machen musste!

Ich schlug wieder und wieder zu, um das Ganze zu Ende zu bringen. Nach dem 60. war ich mir absolut sicher, dass sie es nie wieder wagen würde, sich so gegen mich zu stellen und endlich damit aufhören würde, Menschen so rücksichtslos und gleichgültig zu behandeln.

Während Rose laut weinte, legte ich den Gürtel wieder auf den Tisch zurück und streichelte ihr durch das blonde Haar. Ich zog sie vorsichtig hoch und nahm sie in die Arme. Meine Tochter klammerte sich an mich, während ich ihr die Unterhose an zog und sie beruhigte.

„Sch … Ist schon in Ordnung, Rose," flüsterte ich leise und sanft. „Beruhig dich jetzt."

„Es tut mir leid, Dad," jammerte sie laut und presste sich noch näher an mich.

Nach ein paar Minuten hatte sie aufgehört zu weinen und ich begleitete sie in ihr Zimmer, wo sie sich kraftlos auf das Bett fallen ließ und ihren Kopf in das Kissen drückte. Ich streichelte ihr wieder durch das Haar und zog ihr die schwarze Hose aus. Nachdem ich die Wunden gesäubert und ihr ein Kühl Pack gebracht hatte, drückte ich ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich liebe dich, mein Kind."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Dad," nuschelte sie in das Kopfkissen hinein. Ob sie das in diesem Moment ernst gemeint hat, weiss ich nicht! Ich nahm ihren I-Pod aus dem Regal und legte ihn demonstrativ auf ihren weissen Nachttisch. Sie wusste, was ich damit andeuten wollte. Sobald Edward wieder zurück gekommen war und ich ihn in meinem Büro ausreichend angeschrien hatte, würde sie sich die Ohrstöpsel anziehen und die Lautstärke aufdrehen. Ich nickte und verließ dann leise ihr Zimmer …

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2:** Ja, das war Take 1 mit Rosalie :) Ich glaube bei Edward war ich etwas ausführlicher, also freut euch schon mal! Wir lesen uns ... Alles Liebe, eure Vanessa


	3. In private!

**AN:** So und hier das nächste Kapitel! Viel Spass!

**Disclaimer:** Twilight gehört Stephenie Meyer :)

**Warning:** Spanking in chapter! Don't like - don't read, please :)

Zum Kapitel:  
Carlisle wartet auf Edward, Bella ruft an und dann haben Vater und Sohn ein Gespräch in Carlisles Arbeitszimmer ...

* * *

Haus der Cullens … Küche ...

Still sass ich am Küchentisch, hatte die Hände vor mein Gesicht gelegt und wartete auf die Rückkehr von meinem Sohn. Als ich aus Rosalies Zimmer gekommen war, hatte ich mir das Telefon gegriffen und ihn angerufen. Bescheid gesagt, dass er wieder kommen kann. Esme war mit unseren anderen drei Kindern in der Stadt unterwegs, auch wenn jetzt zu späterer Stunde, nicht mehr alle Geschäfte geöffnet hatten. Tief atmete ich durch und hörte dann wie Edward durch die Terrassentür ins Haus trat. Er steckte seinen Kopf in die Küche und sah mich fragend an. „Ehm, von mir aus können wir."

Ich nickte, stand auf und wies mit dem Kopf die Treppe hinauf. „Gut, also los!"

Das Telefon klingelte. Ich fluchte innerlich, ging einen Schritt zurück und fischte es vom Tisch. „Dr. Cullen!"

Ich zog eine Augebraue hoch, als ich hörte _wer_ dran war. „Bella?"

Edward war stehen geblieben und sah mich an. „Alles in Ordnung," fragte ich seine Feundin und ging ein paar Schritte zur Treppe, während ich ihr weiter zu hörte. „Ja, warte kurz!"

Ich sah Edward an und hielt ihm dann das Telefon hin. „Fünf Minuten, okay?"

„Klar!"

Mein Sohn nahm mir das Telefon ab und ging ins Wohnzimmer, um ungestört - gut, dieses Wort gibt es bei uns ja eigentlich nicht – mit ihr reden zu können. Ich drehte mich um und ging die Treppe hinauf, um ihn allein zu lassen. Ich wusste, dass er sofort nachkommen und den Anfruf nicht als Vorwand nehmen würde, um unsere kleine _Diskussion_ hinaus zu zögern. Er wollte das Alles, genau wie ich, so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen!

Ich ging die Treppe hinauf in mein Büro und schloss die Tür. Dann setzte ich mich wieder hinter meinen Schreibtisch, drehte mich kurz zu der Bücherwand, nahm eines über alte Artefakte heraus und schlug es auf. Ich schob die Ärmel des schwarzen Pullovers ein Stück nach oben und begann an der Stelle zu lesen, wo ich vorgestern aufgehört hatte. Ich las. Blätterte um und las weiter. Dann hörte ich hastige Schritte, die die Treppe hinauf kamen. Ein Klopfen.

„Ja."

Edward trat ein und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich, obwohl niemand sonst im Haus war, aber das machte er halt und ich auch, weil es für ihn so angenehmer war. Er setzte sich vor mich auf den Besucherstuhl und ich legte das Lesezeichen in das Buch, klappte es zu und stellte es wieder hinter mich in das dunkelbraune Regal. Er lehnte sich bequem zurück, kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und sah mich an.

„Ich soll dich noch mal grüßen und dir für die Hilfe danken," begann er leise. „Mrs. Swan wird sich wohl auch noch mal bei uns melden und der Chief auch."

Ich nickte und er fuhr fort. „Sie fragt, ob ich sie Morgen besuchen komme. Ich hab gesagt, dass ich das mit dir klären muss."

Wieder nickte ich. „Gut … Das kannst du machen, aber wenn du wieder zurück bist, Edward … wirst du das Haus erst mal nicht wieder verlassen! Nur zur Schule, aber das wars. Keine weiteren Treffen, mit wem auch immer! Für drei Wochen! Verstanden?"

Seine Augen wurden groß und er wollte protestieren, doch mein Blick riet ihm zu schweigen.

Ich setzte mich gerade hin und faltete die Hände auf der Tischplatte. „Du darfst natürlich zum Abschlussball und ich hoffe, dass Bella bis da hin wieder gesund ist und ihr viel Spass habt."

„Danke, Dad," gab er zurück und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er wurde nervös …

„Kommen wir jetzt zu diesem Rettungsversuch von dir, der beinahe richtig schief gelaufen ist," fragte ich und beugte mich ein Stück vor. Er wandte den Blick ab und sah auf die Tischkante vor sich. Ich fuhr fort. „Hast du mal daran gedacht, was passiert wäre, wenn wir nicht rechtzeitig im Ballettsaal eingetroffen wären?"

Obwohl er mich nicht an sah, konnte ich spüren, dass er überlegte. Ich räusperte mich eindringlich und er sah mir in die Augen.

„Also," fragte ich mit Nachdruck.

_Und Edward? Du redest nicht mit der Tischkante und nicht mit dem Fußboden … Also halt bitte Blickkontakt!_

„Entschuldige," sagte er und bemühte sich, mir in die Augen zu sehen, während er antwortete. „James hätte mich töten können. Oder ich hätte ihn getötet! … Hättest du mich nicht aufgehalten, hätte ich es vielleicht auch gemacht!"

„Das weiss ich," gab ich seufzend zurück. Ich konnte ihn wirklich verstehen! Wenn man jemanden so sehr liebt, dann tut man Dinge, an die man sonst niemals auch nur denken würde. „Ich bin nicht bereit, dich zu verlieren! Und schon gar nicht, wenn du einfach handelst, ohne die Risiken abzuschätzen oder um Hilfe zu bitten! So etwas passiert nicht noch einmal, Edward! Hab ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

„Ja, verstanden," antwortete er leise und sein Blick ging wieder Richtung Tischkante oder Schuhe …

_Edward … _Keine Reaktion! Er nahm meine Warnung nicht wahr!

„EDWARD!"

Sein Kopf schoss hoch. Ich sah ihn noch ein paar Sekunden länger an, als nötig und lehnte mich dann in meinem Stuhl zurück. „Haben wir diese Sache jetzt geklärt? ... Was war das gestern mit deiner Schwester?"

Er schluckte. Hatte wohl gedacht, dass ich es vergessen habe!

„Du warst doch dabei! Sie wollte nicht Bellas Jacke anziehen! Sie wollte ihr nicht helfen, Dad! Oder _uns_! Sie ist so ein egoistisches Mis-"

Ich knurrte leise, bevor er dieses Wort mit M, was ich nicht leiden konnte, zu Ende sprechen konnte.

„Es ist doch so," sagte er dann leise und ich schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Du weisst ganz genau, dass ich solche Ausdrücke hier nicht hören will!"

Ich stand auf und schob den Stuhl zurück. „Ich habe mit ihr darüber geredet und sie wird sich bei Bella entschuldigen, sobald es ihr besser geht und sie nach Hause kann. Aber du, wirst dich bei Rose für dein Verhalten entschuldigen! Da bestehe ich drauf, Edward! Gibt es noch irgend etwas, das du mir sagen willst? Ich meine vorher?"

Er schien zu überlegen. „Nein," sagte er dann und schüttelte den Kopf.

Ich nickte im Gegenzug. Dann hörte ich ein Geräusch hinter mir und drehte mich kurz um. Mein Sohn war aufgestanden und stellte den Stuhl an die Wand zurück. Edward hatte bereits die Hose geöffnet und zog sie herunter. Ich ging links hinter ihn und die Boxershorts folgte. Dann legte er seine Arme auf den Tisch und den Kopf darauf. Er sah mich nicht an, sondern zur anderen Seite – Richtung Tür. Ich nahm den Gürtel vom Tisch und ließ ihn sofort wieder sinken. Ich legte ihn auf den Tisch und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken. „Ich bin sofort wieder da."

„Was," fragte er verstört und sah mir hinter her, wie ich aus dem Büro verschwand.

Nach nur ein paar Sekunden kam ich zurück und schloss die Tür wieder. Ich nahm wieder den Gürtel in die rechte Hand und trat hinter ihn. „Ich musste sicher gehen, dass deine Schwester _Lady Gaga_ lauscht und nicht ihre Ohren wo anders hat," klärte ich ihn auf und er grinste.

„Lady Gaga," fragte er lachend. „Das hört sie wirklich?"

Ich verkniff mir ein Lachen und klopfte ihm stattdessen mit der linken Hand auf den Rücken. „Komm schon! Ruhe jetzt, okay?"

Sein Lachen verstummte augenblicklich und er seufzte. Dann vergrub er sein Gesicht wieder in dem Stoff seines blauen Hemdes und hielt den Atem an. Ich nahm den Gürtel einmal doppelt und umklammerte die Schnalle und das Leder. Dann holte ich mit der rechten Hand wieder aus und schlug diesmal zu! Edward zuckte so heftig nach vorn, dass mein Füller vom Tisch fiel. Aber er blieb ruhig – fürs Erste …

5 … 10 und 15 Hiebe. Jetzt hörte ich wie er die Luft zwischen den Zähnen hervorstieß, während er seine Lippen aufeinander presste um keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Natürlich hatte ich nichts dagegen, wenn er schrie, weil es ja eh niemand hören würde – außer vielleicht Rosalie! Und ich denke, allein wegen ihr, versuchte er sich sehr zu beherrschen. 25 … 30! Er atmete schneller und hatte scheinbar erste Probleme sich zu konzentrieren. Ich hob den Gürtel wieder und wieder … 40 … 50! Die letzten fünf zog ich so heftig durch, dass er aufschrie und los heulte.

„Es tut mir so leid, Dad," jammerte er laut und drückte seinen Kopf noch fester auf seine Arme, um sein Gesicht zu verstecken.

Ich legte den Gürtel in den Schrank zurück, schloss ihn und half Edward beim anziehen. Dann nahm ich ihn in die Arme und er weinte in meine Schulter und mein Hemd hinein. Er zitterte und krallte seine Finger in meinen Rücken. Jetzt ließ er wirklich alles raus, was sich die letzten Tage in ihm angestaut hatte und das war gut so ... Meine rechte Hand strich ihm sanft durch die bronzene Haare und ich tröstete ihn leise und behutsam. „Ist schon gut. … Sch … Edward. Lass alles raus," flüsterte ich leise. „Gut so. Sch … ich verzeihe dir. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

Nach ein paar Minuten spürte ich, dass er ruhiger wurde. Seine Finger lösten sich langsam von meinem Hemd und meinem Rücken. Es war wichtig, dass er sich von mir löste und nicht umgekehrt. Ich gab ihm die Zeit, die er brauchen würde – immer! Er hob seinen Kopf und drückte sich sanft von mir weg. Er zog die Jeans nach oben, ließ sie aber auf, weil er sie gleich eh wieder ausziehen würde. Edward sah mich an. „Das mit James tut mir wirklich leid, Carlisle."

Ich nickte verstehend. „Ich weiss. Du wirst dich trotzdem bei deiner Schwester entschuldigen, okay?"

Der nächste Blick von ihm war jetzt etwas fassungslos …

_Ja, du hast mich schon richtig verstanden! Aber keine Sorge, sie wird sich auch bei Bella und dir entschuldigen, wenn Bella das Krankenhaus in Phoenix verlassen hat und wieder hier ist …_

„Ja, okay," antwortete er. Eigentlich hätte ich etwas mehr Gegenwehr erwartet, aber die kam nicht.

Ich legte meinen Arm um seine Schulter und dirigierte ihn aus meinem Arbeitszimmer und auf den Flur hinaus. Wir betraten sein Zimmer und er zog die störende Jeans ganz aus. Dann legte er sich bäuchlings auf sein Bett und ich warf noch mal einen prüfenden Blick auf sein Hinterteil. Ich stand auf, wuschelte ihm einmal durch die Haare und holte aus dem Erdgeschoss meinen Koffer. Nachdem die Wunden gesäubert waren und ich ihm gesagt hatte, dass er _kein_ Kühlpack bekommt - genau wie Rosalie, verließ ich sein Zimmer und steckte kurz meinen Kopf zu seiner Schwester hinein. Ich sagte ihr, dass sie den I-Pod jetzt ausschalten konnte und alles okay wäre. Danach joggte ich mit meinem Arztkoffer die Treppe hinunter und ließ mich seufzend auf dem Sofa nieder. Ich rief Esme auf dem Handy an, um ihr zu sagen, dass sie sich mit den Kindern wieder auf den Heimweg machen konnte.

Tbc ...

* * *

**AN2:** So und das war Take 2 mit Edward :) So detailliert war die Szene doch nicht, aber die Story ist ja auch schon etwas älter :) Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass ihr Spass hattet! Das nächste und auch letzte Kapitel ist aus Edwards Sicht geschrieben und ein Epilog, wie man so schön sagt :) Wir lesen uns! Danke für die Reviews! Eure Vanessa


	4. Epilog

**AN:** So und hier haben wir das letzte Kapitel :) Viel Spass bei diesem Epilog!

**Disclaimer:** The Twilight Saga gehört Stephenie Meyer!

Zum Kapitel:  
Edward fährt nach Phoenix ins Krankenhaus um Bella zu besuchen! Leider fällt seiner Freundin sofort auf, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmt ...

* * *

Edwards PoV

Haus der Cullens ...

Der nächste Tag kam sehr schnell und das hieß, ich hatte trotz der Schmerzen, ganz gut geschlafen. Rosalie ging es auch nicht so besonders. Ich hatte sie beim Frühstück beobachtet, wie sie auf ihrem Kissen hin- und hergerutscht war, um eine angenehmere Sitzposition zu finden. Hatte nicht wirklich geklappt … allerdings bei mir auch nicht. Ich hatte Mum geholfen abzuräumen und die Spülmaschine vollzupacken. Dann war Carlisle wegen einem Notfall ins Krankenhaus verschwunden. Wie lange er wegbleiben würde, wusste ich nicht. Als ich den Küchenboden zu Ende gewischt hatte und den Eimer auskippte, kam Mum die Treppe hinunter, gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und schloss mich in die Arme.

Nachdem wir einige Minuten so herum gestanden hatten und ich mich gefragt hatte, ob etwas passiert sei, gab sie mir einen Klapps auf die Jeans und ich zuckte zusammen. „Danke, Mum!"

Sie drückte sich von mir weg und sah mich an. „Tut es noch sehr weh?"

Ich nickte. „Ja! Ich werde sicher in der Schule auch noch nicht gut sitzen können."

„Gut," antwortete sie grinsend und nahm mich an den Schultern. „Dann hat Carlisle dir seinen und meinen Standpunkt ja klar gemacht, oder?"

Ich rollte mit den Augen. „Ja, das hat er! Entschuldige wegen der Sache, Mum ..."

Esme strich mir durch die Haare und setzte Wasser auf. Ich räumte den Eimer weg und sah auf die Uhr. „Ich fahre jetzt zu Bella, okay? Ich bin spätestens heute Abend wieder da!"

Sie drehte sich um. „Du rufst an, wenn du von Phoenix aus los fährst, okay? Und bleib nicht zu lange, Edward. Du weisst, dass du Hausarrest hast! Und wenn ich du wäre, würde ich versuchen in diesen drei Wochen, Dad keinen Grund für eine weitere _Diskussion_ unter vier Augen zu geben! Klar?"

Ich seufzte. Nein, darauf war ich ganz sicher nicht scharf, aber er auch nicht, das wusste ich!

„Alles klar, Mum," antwortete ich und verließ dann die Küche, um Bellas Geschenk einzupacken.

Als ich in meinem Zimmer war, griff ich in meinen Schrank und nahm die selbstgebrannte CD für Bella heraus. Sie hatte mir mal all ihre Lieblingsbands und -sänger aufgelistet und die Songs, die sie noch nicht gefunden hatte. Also hatte ich mir die Mühe gemacht, die Lieder im Internet rauszusuchen und habe sie runtergeladen. Dann auf den Rohling gebrannt, den ich mit einem schönen selbstgedruckten Aufkleber versehen hatte und ein Case fertig gemacht. Das Booklet, was ich auch gedruckt und beschriftet hatte, passte optisch, mit den dominierenden Farben, Rot und Schwarz genau zu dem CD Aufkleber. Ich packte die Doppel-CD in weisses Geschenkpapier und fummelte eine Schleife darum.

_Ich hasse Schleifen … Kann die nie genau zubinden, weil sie sich nicht so einfach zusammenknoten lassen. _

Nachdem das Geschenk für meine Freundin eingepackt und ich noch eine Karte dazu gelegt hatte, packte ich es noch in eine Tüte und zog mir die Schuhe an … Im Stehen wohl gemerkt! Sitzen war nicht wirklich drin … _Ich frage mich gerade auch, wie ich die Autofahrt überstehen soll! Scheisse! Carlisle hat seinen Standpunkt wirklich mehr als klar gemacht, daran hab ich sicher noch zwei oder drei Tage zu knabbern._ Auf die Schule freute ich mich auch schon! Ich griff nach den Autoschlüsseln, dem MP3-Player, der Tüte und meinem Handy und stolzierte die Treppe hinunter ins Wohnzimmer. Ich drückte Esme noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, verabschiedete mich, zog den grauen Mantel an und verließ das Haus durch den Vordereingang.

* * *

Phoenix Hospital …

Die Fahrt nach Phoenix dauerte einige Stunden und ich fragte mich, warum ich mir keinen Flug gebucht hatte, aber jetzt war es zu spät. Ich fand einen Parkplatz auf dem Krankenhausgelände neben einem grünen Mercedes … _Hässliches Ding!_ _Der von Carlisle sieht um einiges besser aus! Die schönsten Farben für ein Auto sind sowieso Schwarz, Silber und Rot! _Als ich den Motor abgestellt hatte, sprang ich förmlich aus dem Wagen und war froh, endlich wieder stehen zu können. _Wenn man bedenkt, dass das Ganze jetzt schon fast Stunden her ist, hat Dad wirklich sehr deutlich gezeigt, was er von meiner Aktion gehalten hat. Ich hoffe, dass Bella gleich nichts merkt, denn ich habe nicht wirklich Lust auf eine Erklärung, so wie … Dad hat mich verprügelt, weil ich alleine los gezogen bin! Das macht er öfter, wenn ich aus der Reihe tanze. Und nicht nur bei mir, sondern auch bei Jasper, Emmett, Alice und Rosalie! Und darum stehe ich jetzt lieber an deinem Bett, als dass ich mich auf diesen harten Besucherstuhl setze oder auf dein Bett, Bella!_

Mit dem Geschenk in der einen und noch einem Blumenstrauss in der anderen Hand betrat ich die Eingangshalle und stieg dann die Treppe hinauf in den dritten Stock, wo die Intensivstation und ein Teil der normalen Station war. Ich grüßte einige Schwestern und zwei erkannten erinnerten sich sogar noch an mich. Innerlich hoffte ich, dass Bellas Mum nicht da sein würde, denn sonst würde ich nicht mit Bella reden können. Über Alles meine ich.

Dann klopfte ich an der Tür und betrat das Einzelzimmer. Leise schloss ich die Tür wieder und ging langsam auf das weisse Bett zu. Meine Freundin drehte sich zu mir und strahlte dann über das ganze Gesicht.

„Edward," rief sie und hielt ihre Arme auf.

Ich grinste. „Hi! Wie geht's dir denn," fragte ich und umarmte sie vorsichtig.

„Besser als gestern," antwortete sie und ihr Blick fiel auf die Rosen in meiner Hand. „Die sind wunderschön!"

Anstatt der Blumen, gab ich ihr das Geschenk und trat dann wieder auf den Flur, um eine geeignete Vase aufzutreiben.

Nachdem die Blumen im Wasser und in einer schwarzen Vase, die auch Esme gefallen würde, ein paar Tage überleben konnten, beobachtete ich Bella, wie sie das Geschenk auspackte. Sie zog vorsichtig das Band ab und riss dann das Papier herunter. Ich warf das Papier in den Abfalleimer und Bella strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Die CD ist toll, Edward! Danke! Dass du daran gedacht hast!"

Ich nickte. „Manchmal habe ich ein ganz gutes Gedächtnis!"

Sie legte die CD auf den Nachttisch und klopfte dann mit der rechten Hand auf die Decke und Matratze.

„Setz dich doch!"

Ich seufzte. „Nein, es geht schon. Hab die ganze Zeit im Auto gesessen, jetzt muss ich mal ein bißchen stehen!"

_Tolle Ausrede! Ich habe grade meine Freundin angelogen! Vielleicht sollte ich es ihr einfach sagen? _

Ich stöhnte und sah sie an. „Bella, da gibt es was, was du wissen solltest. Mein Vater hat mich verprügelt. Gestern Abend, weil ich dir alleine zu Hilfe gekommen bin und nicht auf die anderen gewartet habe."

Sie sah mich sprachlos an. Dann lachte sie so laut los, dass ich mir ziemlich verarscht vor kam.

„Das ist nicht lustig, Bella," sagte ich und sie hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund.

„Entschuldige, aber," räusperte sie sich und atmete dann tief aus, um ruhiger zu werden. Sie griff nach meiner Hand und zog mich zu sich auf das Bett. Als mein Hintern die harte Matratze berührte, zuckte ich hoch. Sie gab mir einen Kuss. „Ich wollte nicht lachen, Edward! Er hat dich wirklich geschlagen?"

Ich streichelte ihre Haare. „Nicht wirklich _geschlagen_." Dann dachte ich kurz nach. Eigentlich hatte sie recht, aber ich, sowie Carlisle würden das nicht als _schlagen_ ansehen … Da gab es dann doch Unterschiede! Und Dad war keiner von diesen prügelnden Vätern, vor denen die Kinder jedes Mal Angst hatten, wenn sie nach Hause kamen!

„Sagen wir, er hat mich sehr heftig übers Knie gelegt. Meinem Alter entsprechend!"

Sie sah mich skeptisch und etwas ahnungslos an. „Okay."

Ich gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund und dann einen zweiten. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass du nichts merkst, aber da hab ich mich geirrt. Aber jetzt ist es ganz gut, dass du davon weisst und dass ich jetzt keine Geheimnisse mehr vor die habe."

Sie grinste. „Und er bestraft dich immer so?"

_Irgendwie hatte ich geahnt, dass sie nicht mehr locker lassen würde …_

Ich nickte. „Wenn ich ziemlich vom Weg abkomme, dann ja! Aber er hat noch ein paar andere kreative Methoden, um uns das Leben schwer zu machen. Ich muss nachher schon wieder zurück fahren. Drei Wochen Hausarrest! Aber ich darf dich zum Ball ausführen, wenn du wieder gesund und bei deinem Vater in Forks bist!"

Sie lächelte und küsste mich. Langsam löste ich mich wieder von ihr und stand auf, was meinem Hinterteil mehr als gut tat.

„Es wird sicher ein oder zwei Tage dauern, bis ich nichts mehr spüre und alles verheilt ist," sagte ich und musste mich zusammenreißen, um meine Hände ruhig zu halten. „Bei uns verheilt zwar alles viel schneller als bei einem Menschen, aber Schmerz spüren wir trotzdem und Carlisle weiss, wie effektiv er uns bestrafen kann, glaub mir!"

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. „Okay."

Ich griff in die Tüte in der das Geschenk eingepackt war und nahm einen tragbaren CD Player heraus. Ich stellte ihn auf den Nachttisch und legte die gebrannte CD ein. Bella lächelte, als die ersten Töne gespielt wurden und ich setzte mich wieder zur ihr. Und dann lauschten wir gemeinsam einer ihrer Lieblingsbands … _Muse_ mit _Supermassive Black Hole_ … Im Moment mochte ich diesen Song wirklich sehr!

Ich hatte mich übrigens bei Rosalie entschuldigt, dafür dass ich sie fast erwürgt oder aufgefressen hätte! Ist eine richtig gute Entschuldigung geworden, was vielleicht auch daran gelegen hatte, dass Carlisle direkt hinter mir gestanden und mir über die Schulter gesehen hatte … Auch meine Schwester hatte mich um Verzeihung gebeten, was bei ihr auch eine Seltenheit war! Als Bella wieder in Forks bei ihrem Vater Charlie war, war Dad mit Rosalie zu ihr gefahren und auch Rose hatte sich bei Bella entschuldigt. Wie gut, dass wusste ich nicht! Aber Dad hatte mir später gesagt, dass es okay gewesen war - was auch immer das hiess! Jetzt hatte jeder wieder eine weisse Weste! Gut, ich hatte immer noch Hausarrest, aber dafür würde ich Morgen Abend mit Bella zum Schulabschlussball gehen. Ich mit Anzug und sie mit Kleid und Gips!

Ende

* * *

**AN2:** So jetzt hätten wir diese Geschichte auch hier! Hat es euch gefallen? Ist schon sehr komisch, wenn man diese älteren Sachen liest, lol ... Bis dann! Eure Vanessa


End file.
